The Coffee Shop In Middletown, New York
by spnlover3000
Summary: An AU set in 2005. Destiel, rated M for smut in some chapters. Some cussing.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: Clarence Café

August 12, 2005

Castiel Novak turned off his alarm and sleepily stood up to start his morning shower. It was a bright morning when he made his coffee and headed out the door to his job at Clarence Café at precisely 7:20 A.M. The sun shone through his car windows as he took his early morning route to the café. It was only a short distance to his job, which he got because he visited Clarence's every morning for months. It was his favorite little place in the world. Calm, peaceful, and the coffee and food was delicious. When he noticed they were hiring, he immediately signed up for the job offer. Anna, one of the baristas, put in a good word for him. He couldn't wait to start, even though it was less than a week before his first day.

Castiel greeted Anna and his other co-workers as he arrived. He made sure everything was in place and the ingredients were all fresh and in stock. Finally, at 7:59, he switched the 'Closed' sign to say 'Open'. His normal customers came in along with a few new ones. Overall it seemed like a slower day, but he didn't mind. Sometimes the slow days were okay.

When he was about to close up, a customer busied in. Cas was the last person there, as usual. He worked the whole day instead of just part-time like the other workers.

"Oh...uhh, we're about to close," Cas murmured but loud enough for the stranger to hear.

"I'm sorry. Just got into town after driving since last night. It seemed that this was the only place still open." Cas knew it wasn't the only place open but he would later be glad the stranger came in to Clarence's.

The man was strange. Strange in that he was beautiful. He had light brown hair and green eyes that looked deep, almost mysterious. He smiled the most amazing smile Cas had ever seen. Like it had been places, all over the world and given to other people. It was humble and forgiving, even in the first time he'd ever showed it to Cas.

"Sure. Umm what would you like?" Cas said steadily.

"Coffee. Don't care how you make it just make it strong," the stranger replied with a small smirk.

"Right up."

"Thanks, uhh...Castiel," the man said and his eyes lit up as he looked back up from reading his name tag. The name seemed to roll off his tongue.

"Please, it's Cas." Cas had only ever told people to call him Cas when he knew them. For some reason, he trusted the man. He continued, "Will that be for here or to go?"

"I guess for here." He smiled again. Cas nodded and left to go make his coffee.

"Huh," the man said biting the inside of his lip softly and smirking. He chuckled a bit.

Cas came back with his coffee less than five minutes later.

"Thank you, Cas." He smiled. He seemed to smile a lot, this man, Castiel thought.

"Umm you're welcome...sir." Castiel didn't know what to call him.

"Oh shit. I mean uh, it's Dean." Dean bit his pen and smiled, this time with teeth. Cas smiled back and went back to organizing things around the little shop while Dean went back to writing on a notepad, taking the occasional sip of coffee and looking up at Cas.

"Hey uh...when you're done, do you wanna maybe join me?" Dean spoke out of the blue.

Holy crap, Cas thought. Was he really asking for me to join him?

"Well I guess I'm not really doing anything soon. I will need to close up in a half an hour or so," Cas replied with a smile.

"Awesome," Dean replied with the pen in his mouth again, smiling and showing his perfect, white teeth.

Cas smiled to himself a little bit. He was done and at Dean's table in five minutes.

"So uhh. What brings you to Middletown, New York?" Cas asked trying to make conversation.

"Well my brother just moved here with his girlfriend Jessica and I came up to visit them, help them get settled," Dean replied.

"Oh, why didn't you fly up?" Cas asked curiously.

"I don't do planes," Dean tilted his head down and up in a sweeping motion and let out a chuckle.

"Yea I prefer driving anyways too," Cas reassured.

"So, what about you? When did you move up here?"

"Well, I'd say it was about a year ago. Just looking for a fresh start."

"Yea, I'm thinking of moving up here. I like the feel of it here. The coffee shops are awesome, by the way." Dean winked, smirked and took a sip of his coffee all in one smooth motion. Cas didn't realize he was smiling like an idiot until Dean looked up and started smiling too. Dean folded his hands and stared into Cas' blue eyes. For awhile they just sat there, staring at each other, studying what, in each of their eyes was perfection.

"I kinda want to kiss you right now," Dean murmured. Cas got up and it startled Dean. Dean didn't know if he made the right move.

Maybe he wasn't even gay, thought Dean. I mean we were practically having eye sex but maybe I just fucked up the body language.

"Uhh sorry. I-I-" Dean stuttered and Cas gestured for him to stand up. He took Dean in his hands and kissed him passionately. Dean was surprised and tensed up for a short second. He realized what actually happened and relaxed into the kiss, grabbing Cas' shoulders and gliding up to his cheekbones. Cas pulled away at last and looked at him and smirked. Dean just stared, awe-struck, his mouth slightly open.

"Well damn," Dean said after a short bit.

"Yea...uhh I'm sorry. I got kind of carried away," Cas said, now surprised. His voice was deep and gravelly.

"N-no, by all means, it's alright!" Dean said with a little chuckle.

"C-can I get your number before I leave?" Dean continued.

"I slipped it into your jacket pocket when we were kissing," Cas said with a small smirk. He bit the inside of his lip.

"I'll call you. I'm glad I went into this coffee shop less than another one." Dean stuck his pen in his mouth again and smirked and opened the door.

"Bye," he said flirtatiously through his teeth that were still gripping the pen.

"Bye," Cas smiled softly, his blue eyes sparkling. Dean rode off in his 1967 Chevy Impala but not before giving Cas one more smirk through the window of his car. The last thing he remembered before going to sleep that night was the sound of the engine revving, and the bite marks on Dean's pen.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: The Great Big Penis-Shaped Constellation

August 13, 2005

It was the day after Cas had met Dean, Saturday. Cas only worked the morning shift on the weekends, so his day was short. It was 11:54 and his shift was almost over. Dean rushed in, hoping Cas was there. Cas' eyes lit up when he saw his perfect face. Dean saw Cas and smiled hugely.

Dean walked up to the register slowly and asked for coffee, same way Cas made it yesterday. He smiled again and thanked him and went to sit at the same table he say at yesterday. Cas made Dean's coffee right before his shift ended. He came over with it and asked if he could sit down with him.

"Back so soon?" Cas asked, his eyes still sparkling.

"Well how could I not come back? The coffee is delicious, and I didn't tip my favorite waiter," Dean smirked, eyes glittering. They both laughed and shook their heads.

Anna was eyeing them carefully. She looked disappointed and sad. She'd had a crush on Cas ever since he started coming in to Clarence's and now a guy he just met came in and stole him from her. She could tell Cas liked him a lot, the way he never stopped smiling, the way his eyes didn't stop glittering since that man walked in. She had no idea Cas was gay, or even bi. She left suddenly to the rush into back room.

"I wanted to call but I wasn't sure y-" Dean trailed off when Cas gave him a forgiving smile.

"It's alright. I meant to ask you for your number yesterday but the goodbye was kind of rushed..." Cas trailed off and Dean slipped a piece of paper across the table and smiled.

"Wow, I guess you read my mind." Cas smiled and read the paper before slipping it into his pocket. He entered the number in his flip phone just in case he would've lost the paper.

"Guess I did," Dean replied, showing Cas what was probably his 100th smile.

"So, when's our next date?" Dean asked.

"Next?" Cas replied, confused but smiling. He laughed.

"People don't kiss when they aren't on dates." Dean winked and smiled again.

"Are you free tonight? Sorry if it's too sudden," Cas asked cautiously.

"Not at all. I was kinda hoping you would ask for tonight. I am actually free."

"Where should we meet?"

"You know the town better than I do." Dean smiled again and his eyes looked kind.

"There is this one spot I like to go. It's under this one bridge. You can see the stars really well, it's...just beautiful..." Cas said, looking up and out the window, smiling slightly.

"Awesome. Where should I pick you up?"

"61 Winchester Avenue." Cas looked back to Dean and turned the corner of his mouth up into a half-smile.

"Winchester? That's the street you live on?" Dean sounded ultimately surprised.

"Yes, why?" Cas said confused.

"My last name is Winchester. Huh."

"Dean Winchester...it fits you." Cas half-smiled with his mouth open this time. Dean smiled back and bit the inside of his lip.

"Any preferred time?"

"Night. The stars...they just-" Cas trailed off again and Dean smiled at his admiration.

"Alright, night it is."

Dean picked Cas up as soon as it turned dark. Cas directed him to the bridge. They arrived within 20 minutes, talking the whole way there.

"So where do you work?" Cas asked, trying to get to know the Winchester better.

"I'm a writer." Dean looked over to Cas in the passenger seat and smirked. Cas smiled at him.

"What's one of your books?"

"Well that's the thing. I'm kind of stuck. Writer's block."

"Well what do you want to write about?"

"Love. Hopeless romantic. I may not look it, but it's all in here," Dean replied calmly.

"You can see it in your eyes. I can tell. You're humble...a-and forgiving," Cas looked down and then back up at Dean. He smiled and shook his head.

"What?" Dean laughed.

"Nothing. You're just...I didn't know I could even meet someone so amazing within such a short time." Cas never broke his smile the whole way through.

"I didn't either, but here we are." Dean smiled again, deeper.

"This is it. Make a right and then it should be there."

They arrived under the bridge and set up blankets.

"Holy hell, you were right, the stars..."

Dean walked around and stopped in his boots by the blanket. He looked up, awe-struck by the thousands, hell - millions of stars in the dark sky.

"It's one of my favorite spots. I thought you might like it," Cas said in his gravelly voice.

"It's amazing!" Dean laughed.

For awhile they just laid there. Pointing up to see what constellations they could make up.

"That one literally looks like a penis," Dean could barely make out the words without busting up laughing. Cas started cracking up and they just lay there, looking up at the sky, cracking up at a penis-shaped constellation, and nothing could've been more special than that moment.

When they finally caught their breath, Cas looked over at Dean. Dean caught him staring and smiled ever so sweetly. Cas turned back to look at the sky and laughed, shaking his head. Dean leaned over and kissed his forehead, moving down to kiss each cheek. He kissed the corners of Cas' mouth where they pointed up as he smiled.

"Just kiss my damn lips already." Dean backed his face up and smiled. He bent back down and Cas grabbed Dean with both hands, pushing Dean closer to his body. The kiss was long, and sweet. Sweet as cherry pie and Elvis lyrics. Dean smoothed his hands over Cas' ribs.

"Look, if you want to take it slow, fine by me. If you don't want to take it slow, also fine by me," Dean said with forgiveness.

"Dean, I don't really think I want to take this any slower right now," Cas said in a husky, deep voice.

"Good, cause I really want to make out with you." Dean winked and smirked and bent down again to kiss Cas. Cas kissed back and let out a little moan when Dean slipped his tongue inside of Cas' mouth. Dean pulled Cas' hips up and slipped his hands into his shirt, feeling his lower back muscles with his warm hands. Cas moaned again softly and Dean grunted along with him. Cas pulled back for a second.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Dean looked back at Cas concerned.

"No, it's just kinda cold out here and I don't want to get hypothermia when I'm stripping in front of you," Cas replied with a tiny smile. He shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"Well I would hate for you to get hypothermia the first time we do it. That wouldn't be very special, now would it?" Dean replied and let out a breath, still on all fours leaning over Cas. Cas pulled out a smirk when he noticed Dean's position.

They packed up and started heading back to Cas'.

When they got back to his house Dean said, "I still can't believe you live on Winchester avenue." He shook his head slightly to the right.

"It is odd, isn't it." Castiel smiled and let out a breath through his nose.

"Well here you are, sir. Your castle awaits," Dean said with a gesturing movement towards the little house.

Cas laughed and looked down, still smiling.

"You can come inside if you want," Cas said with Dean following him to his front porch. He turned back to look at Dean.

"I want it to be really special, Cas," Dean smiled and kissed him on the forehead. Cas looked into Dean's green eyes and leaned in to kiss him. They shared one short kiss and said their goodbyes, promising they would see each other soon.

Dean rode off back to his brother Sam's house where he'd been staying. As soon as he closed the doors to the Impala and Cas was inside, he muttered "Holy shit" and smiled to himself.

Cas closed the front door and slid his back against it, sitting down with his knees bent up. "Holy shit," and he smiled and laughed, his eyes a shimmering blue.

All Cas knew, was that he couldn't wait to see Dean again. All Dean knew, was that he couldn't wait to see Cas again.

They both fell asleep thinking about "The Great Big Penis-Shaped Constellation", which was what they decided to call those special little distant stars they saw that formed their made up star shape, smiling to themselves and awaiting their next encounter with each other.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: Tattoo Removal

August 30, 2005

Dean and Cas had been going out for two and a half weeks after the night under the bridge. They went on dates and hung out at Cas' house, eating popcorn and laughing hysterically. They ended up making out after practically every date they had. Or they would just kiss each other's forehead or cheeks or give little pecks on the mouth. Cas had met Sam and Jessica at this point. They seemed accepting and kind. Sometimes they would come over for dinner or Dean and Cas would go over to Sam's place.

Dean spent more time at Cas' than he did at Sam's now. Sam just brushed it off. He was really happy for his brother. One evening Dean was spending the night, which he occasionally did, and him and Cas were laying in bed watching some cooking competition show. Cas leaned over to kiss Dean slowly. It was short and sweet. He pulled away, biting his lip.

"Oh come on, don't you do that to me," He looked at Cas with a 'you're in trouble - I'm concerned for you' facial expression. Dean smirked and continued, "You know how it drives me crazy baby. I want the first time to be really special with you."

"Dean-" Cas paused but continued in a few seconds, "it will be special, because it's with you. I want to, I really want to." Cas looked down and smiled. He shook his head.

"Well I can't let you down then, baby." Dean turned and bent over Cas and kissed him deeply, inhaling sharply after he let go.

"I've been wanting to do this since the night at the bridge," Dean grunted out, knees spread over of Cas' legs. His voice was husky and deep. "You have no idea, how many times I've fucked myself to the image of you."

"Oh yes I do," Cas threw himself up to kiss Dean.

Dean was controlling, the obvious dominant, making Cas his submissive.

Dean pushed Cas down on the bed and the headboard slammed into the wall. He pinned Cas' forearms down and kissed his mouth rough. Cas moaned. Dean let go of his arms to take off his white T-shirt and Cas did the same. Dean felt his hands over Cas' ribs and over his chest to his collarbones. He kissed his collarbone and led up to his neck. His lips trailed up to his ear.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard you're gonna leave cum all over the sheets," Dean whispered in a deep voice. He could feel Dean's eyelashes touch the start of his bone structure as he pulled away.

Dean was so hard he knew he wasn't going to last long, especially with Cas panting and begging for it underneath him. Cas brought his hand to Dean's dick and started rubbing through his gray sweats. Dean moaned loudly and shot his head back, biting his lip in the process.

"God Cas. Have you ever done this before?" Dean managed to groan out. Cas was still rubbing, now without the layer of sweats. He rhythmically circled the head and pulled from bottom to top. He alternated and sometimes did both at once.

"No," Cas said shyly.

"Oh fuck. Stop I'm gonna cum," Dean swallowed as he replied sharply. Cas smirked and he stopped. Dean panted and inhaled sharply.

"Jesus Christ. We have to do something about this," Dean looked down and slid his hands over the tip where pre-cum was dripping out of his dick. Cas still had his erection, and Dean couldn't let that slide.

"Dean. I want you to fuck me. I want you to touch me. I don't care, just do anything to me." Cas breathed in through his nose and tilted his head back. Dean had immediately complied and began thrusting his hips into Cas. Dean moaned and his mouth opened, letting out a light breath.

"God Dean!" Cas gritted his teeth and moaned loudly. "Please just fuck me, I want you to fuck me so hard I leave cum all over the sheets."

Dean lifted Cas' leg over his shoulder and lubed up his own cock. He groaned out at the touch of his own hands and slipped it into Cas.

"Holy shit, you're tight." Dean moaned and threw his head back again. Cas was moaning and he winced slightly at the pain, but it felt so good. He eased into it and grunted loudly.

"God you're sexy. You're so fuckin' sexy," Dean growled through his gritted teeth. He picked up his pace and rammed his cock into Cas, fucking into him.

"DEAN, IM COMING!" Cas yelled out and he was soon gasping and groaning out, exploding onto Dean.

"God Cas, touch my dick again!" Dean was moaning and soon cumming at the touch of Cas' hands.

"Fuck!" Dean screamed. Collapsing down, he went to brush his hands over Cas' forehead, sweeping his dark hair over.

"I love you," Cas panted out, mouth curving up to where he was slightly showing his teeth.

"I love you too, Cas," Dean smiled and pressed his lips onto Cas' and looked back softly at him when he pulled away.

He knew then that Cas would never be erased from his lips. Cas was a tattoo that could only be removed by painful surgery. Dean wanted to kiss his lips for as long as he could. He would kiss him all night and day if it meant Cas would stay. And he would stay for the rest of the starry nights under the bridge, and the late night coffee runs to Clarence's, and the Fridays where they stayed in eating popcorn and kissing noses, and the rest of his damn life and beyond.

He was going to stay for the life of him.

He was never going to part with his tattoo, his Cas.

Dean kissed Cas' hairline and fell asleep slowly, his hand on sleeping Cas, thinking about those deep blue eyes and the warmth of Cas' skin.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: The First Day

January 1, 2006

"What do you mean Metallica is better than Zeppelin?" Cas argued confusedly.

"I mean sure I love Zeppelin, but Metallica man, THAT is the definition of classic rock."

Dean and Cas had been fighting over the issue of classic rock for three days now. People who saw them mistakenly thought they were a married couple, or at least acted like one since it was 2006 and gay marriage wasn't legal. The point was, they got strange looks, but Cas nor Dean cared. They would kiss in public and hold hands like it wasn't a big deal at the time.

"I figured out what to write about!" Dean walked out of Cas' room without a shirt on and a huge smile on his face. He even showed teeth.

"And what would that be?" Cas smiled back at his happy boyfriend and looked him up and down, smiling even more.

"You." Dean's eyes lit up and they went soft. "Love. That's what I wanna wright about! Who better to write about than the person I actually fell in love with?" Dean walked closer to Cas.

"Don't you think people might talk? I mean I'm flattered but-"

"I don't care if they talk. Baby I love you, and I don't want to write about anyone else but you. You're my inspiration, my story. I mean I was stuck - REALLY stuck, and then I find you and suddenly I started writing again," Dean explained with a little chuckle.

"I thought you were writing before you met me? I mean the night we met - you were writing something on a notepad."

"I saw you in Clarence's and ever since then I've been writing. I gave up before, babe I'm telling you, I quit writing altogether. You make me want to write." Dean stepped closer again, still smiling.

"Can I read what you wrote that first night in Clarence's?" Cas smiled shyly.

"It's my first page. I have it right here." Dean pulled a page from behind his back.

'This man. This man was beautiful. Seeing his ocean eyes from across the street was all it took, to walk into that café. From the moment I walked into the door I couldn't stop smiling. And it wasn't a "polite - just met someone" smile. It was a "god damn - am I in love?" smile.

Love music flowed in the speakers of the café. The Beatles were playing - I Wanna Hold Your Hand. He doesn't want to admit it, but I know he was singing along. He whipped around when he heard the bells on the door jingle, explaining that the café was closing. I lied, of course, said that it was the only shop open. I think he knew I lied because the next look he gave me was like there was bullshit coming out of my ears. He said that he would need to close up in half an hour. We were there for an hour and a half. Worth it.

He's my best friend, and the person I tell everything to, the person I can argue with and laugh at the end of it, the person I want to share my story with, and the person I want to live new stories with.

And I can't stop laughing when I'm with him.

I could say that I fell in love instantly and that it was love at first sight and I never really knew what love was until I met him and so many other cliché things but it's not clichè, it's rare, to find someone that you love so much, to find someone who's blue eyes explain how much you love them, to write secret letters and notes and keep them folded up under their mattress without them knowing until now when you tell them, to love someone so much is so rare, and so beautiful. Which I do. And it's amazing. Seeing his face makes me think of Beatles and Elvis records. Which I play to remind me.

To love someone so much is so rare, and so beautiful.'

Cas had tears in his eyes. Dean stepped forward once more and kissed his lips.

"It still needs some work," Dean suddenly said.

"No I love it," Cas said, crying.

"I love you so much. So much so much so much." Dean said, now tearing up as well. "You know that?"

"I love you too, Dean," Cas was crying with happiness while looking into Dean's green eyes that could explain how much he loved him.

"Do you really write love letters and notes and put them under my mattress?" Cas asked laughing, wiping away tears from his eyes.

"Do not dare read them yet!" Dean laughed as well and Cas promised he wouldn't, a promise he kept until later.

"I love you so much. So much so much so much," Dean said again and he kissed his forehead. "Don't you ever leave me." He kissed his forehead again and pulled him closer.

"I won't. I won't." One more tear streamed down his face as he kissed Dean on the lips. "I won't."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: Vandalism

June 5, 2006

"What should we name it?" Cas asked, looking at Dean.

"Uhh...I don't know," Dean said slowly, holding the puppy in his arms. It barked and licked Dean's face. Cas laughed and pet the dog.

"What about Moose?" Dean laughed.

"Moose...I like it!" Cas laughed with Dean and kissed the dog.

"Hey! I'm the only man that gets to kiss you!" Dean joked around. They both laughed and walked down the block to Winchester Avenue.

When they got to Cas' house, they were both alarmed at what they saw in front of them.

There were broken windows and red spray paint all over the little house. Cas and Dean both stared, mouth gaping at the vandalism.

FAG.

COCKSUCKER.

GAY.

It was all over the house. Cas had tears in his eyes.

"I-i-" Cas couldn't even say anything. He turned to Dean and cried into his shoulder.

Dean grabbed Cas and pulled him in.

"I'm gonna find the fucking dick that did this and I'm gonna kill him!" Dean screamed, making Cas jump a little. Cas hugged Dean tighter, tears falling onto Dean's shoulder and some dripping down onto Moose. Moose barked and whined, cocking his little head to the side.

"Dean I have no idea who did this!" Cas sobbed into Dean's shoulder. His spit gathered at his bottom lip.

"Baby I need you to think for a second. I know it's hard, I know. That fucker is gonna get what's coming to him."

Cas pulled away and looked into Dean's green eyes.

"Well I know it's not the neighbors because they all don't care, we're friends. Some of them are even bisexual so I don't think it's them." Dean wiped away a tear from Cas' face and kissed his wet cheek.

"You're doing great baby just think," Dean replied sweetly.

Cas mumbled one word," Anna." This time he said it louder, and angrier, "Anna!"

"W-what? Who's Ana?" Dean asked, grabbing Cas' shoulders lightly.

"The second time we met at Clarence's. I saw her. I knew she liked me and I could tell she was really upset when she saw me with you. I don't even think she knew I was gay even though I'd been hinting at it since she started flirting with me."

"W-well, do you think she would've done this?" Dean asked surprised.

"I'm almost sure of it. She's talked about how much she hates gays before. I think she may be...Christian..." Cas said the last word slowly.

"Damn gay-hating Christians. What the fuck kind of people who love God do this?"

"Thank you," Cas said softly.

"For what?" Dean asked confused.

"Being here."

"I never want to be away from you, especially now after that bitch did this." Dean replied spitefully. "Love is love, and I don't know why it has to be so unfair for us."

Cas just leaned in and kissed Dean's lips, a tear falling from his face. Dean looked back, smiling. Dean wiped the tear away and kissed Cas' mouth back. His lips were wet from the saliva and tears, but it was still sweet and cherry like pie, because it was with Dean.

June 6, 2006

The next day was a Tuesday. When Anna was throwing something out in the waist in the back, Dean saw her and started running towards her.

"HEY!" Dean shouted. Anna stopped in her tracks and looked back at Dean. Her eyes widened. She cleared her throat and tried hurrying inside. It was too late though, Dean had already caught up with her and stopped her.

"You Christian?" Dean asked, his nostrils flaring in anger.

"Y-yes," she replied small.

"Did you or did you not fucking vandalize Cas' house? Don't you DARE lie to me cause I will find out if you did!" Dean was shouting so loud, the back of his throat was getting gravelly and sore.

"Okay, it was just a joke. I admit, i-it wasn't a very good one." Anna stepped back, eyes still widened.

"This isn't a fucking joke! Fag? COCKSUCKER? GAY?! You made him cry! We're people too!" Dean growled out.

"Okay look, I-I'm sorry...what can I do?"

"WHAT CAN YOU DO? HOW ABOUT APOLOGIZE AND PAY FOR THE FUCKING RENOVATIONS!"

"Look I'm really sorry but I don't have that kind of money," Anna's hands and voice were shaking.

"Yea? Well get it!" Dean hissed out through his gritted teeth.

"What if I can't?" Anna breathed.

"Then I'll call the cops."

"You have no proof!" Anna cried.

"Really? Cause I recorded you admitting it in the beginning." Dean chuckled and bent his head down.

Before Anna could stutter anything out, Dean just walked away.

Anna walked back into the coffee shop and swallowed hard. When she saw Cas, he was smiling and helping another customer. His blue eyes were glistening and he looked happy, despite what she had done.

'Maybe that was love,' Anna thought.

She quickly looked away, teary-eyed. She immediately regretted what she did when Dean talked to her, well scolded her.

She was going to get the money.

June 7, 2006

Dean and Cas were sitting on the hotel room bed, the heavy white blankets and comforters and pillows draped over and under them. Sam was left to dog-sit Moose since the hotel didn't allow dogs.

"Hey babe?" Cas asked, turning to look at Dean.

"Yea?" Dean looked back into Cas' blue eyes.

"Thank you...for talking to Anna I mean. She said she was going to pay for renovations."

"Oh yea? Well that bitch better after what she did to you. I can't stand to see you cry like that."

Cas looked at Dean and started tearing up.

"W- Baby what's wrong?" Dean looked scared.

"Nothing...I love you so much Dean. Thank you, thank you, thank you. A million times thank you!" Cas laughed.

"I love you too, Cas. Thanks for what?" Dean smiled.

"For walking into the coffee shop I was in." Cas gave Dean a soft smile and his face relaxed.

"I'm glad Sammy moved here, so I could meet you." Dean smiled back and kissed Cas' soft lips, lightly grabbing his face with his hand. He pulled Cas in to hug him and Cas hugged back, squeezing Dean and kissing his cheek. Cas trailed his lips up to Dean's ear and whispered something barely audible, but Dean knew what he had said.

"I kinda wanna fuck you right now."

"Me too, baby. Me too," Dean chuckled out. Not even 5 seconds afterwards, Cas grabbed Dean's dick through his boxers. Dean looked down, surprised at his quick reaction to his reply. He softly groaned out and gently bit his lip. He already had half an erection as did Cas.

"Fuck I love you," Dean groaned out.

Cas laughed.

"I love you too Dean."

It was up to full erections now. They rocked back and forth with each other. Cas placed a soft kiss on Dean's lips, eventually slipping his tongue in to taste him. Cas was on top this time. He grabbed Dean's upper back and shoulders and spread his hands over his sweaty muscles, feeling every small indentation, every scar. Cas slowly trailed his fingers to his own dick and grabbed the lube from the open suitcase on the floor. He gently stroked it onto his own cock and eyed Dean as he did it, who was sprawled out over the bed, biting his lip and closing his eyes for a few seconds. Dean let out a slight gasp as Cas slid into him, grabbing his hip rough, releasing his grip to push into Dean slowly.

Dean let out a soft moan and pressed his lips together. Cas' Palm twitched with pleasure as he slowly filled Dean up with his own satisfaction. Cas groaned louder and rubbed Dean's ribs a few times, feeling when he breathed in and out, when his breathing hitched and when it slowed. Cas never stopped his rhythmic, slow pace. Dean reached up to place a couple of kisses onto Cas' jawline and neck.

Dean thrusted his hips up to fit into Cas. Cas slipped all the way out, only to come back in, with the surprisingly exact amount of delicious force. Cas liked to tease Dean, hell - Cas liked to tease himself.

Dean's body rushed over in warmth, his body became flushed with pleasure and pain.

Delicious, hot, sweet.

Dean grabbed ahold of Cas' forearm and tightened his grip against his lover as he came. It was slow and built up, even as the action was taking place.

Shortly after, Cas came onto Dean's abs, moaning out and calling Dean's name. His deep voice slightly hitched at the rush of his build up. Cas collapsed on top of Dean and pressed his hot body onto his. He kissed Dean slow and long. They just lay there, making out, never not touching each other's sweaty bodies.

Dean pulled away and looked into Cas' deep eyes. His own eyes filled with passion and love at the sight of the eyes that lit up like Christmas at the sight of his partner.

"I want you to read one of my letters."


End file.
